


snake tooth

by Pinnacle of Failure (Cromirn)



Series: disjointed realities [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Chunin Exams, Gen, Genjutsu, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromirn/pseuds/Pinnacle%20of%20Failure
Summary: The Forest of Death doesn't go right. Sakura can't tell what's real and what's not.





	snake tooth

**Author's Note:**

> because i think the genjutsu orochimaru put on sasuke and sakura was complete and utter bullshit. she didn't seem affected by it at all.

She knows she won't be the same after this. The woman stands in front of them, a sly grin on her face and two kunai between her fingers. 

“How disappointing,” she draws on, and Sakura is reminded of how Shikamaru speaks, like he has nothing better to do or like he just woke up. “I expected more of a fight from you, Sasuke,”

And of course it was Sasuke, because she wasn’t prepared for this like he was, because he is so much better than her in so many ways.

And the woman throws the kunai. Sakura doesn’t try to move, she is too slow in her fear. 

Her head is thrown back and her body is pushed at the force of the kunai, and her breath is stopped in her throat.

That isn’t all.

The woman brings out senbon. Her aim is precise and deadly and they dig deep into Sakura’s soft skin.

“This is what happens when the predator plays with its prey, when there is clearly one truly powerful than the rest.” The woman continues, and the pain is becoming too much.

Sakura lets out a soft wail, and her fingers itch to dig out the needles and take out that kunai embedded in her skull. “Please,” she sobs, “Please, please don’ do this, please.”

Her nose is wet and she’s sure it's because she’s crying now and because of the blood. 

“Oh, how I love the sound of my prey in pain, how the sound is like music to my ears,” She continues, and Sakura can hear Sasuke whimpering next to her. “Your pain is like an unsung melody to what is present and what will be, it’s something that should be treasured and held close to the heart.”

“No!” Sasuke grunts out, and Sakura wants to agree, to say something, but all she can think is that there’s a kunai in her head why is she still alive why isn't she dead _whydoesithurtso **somuch.**_

She sobs. There are more pinpricks now, and the woman hasn’t even lifted her hand. 

They are deeper than the last time. Sakura can feel one scrape bone and she knows that she shouldn’t be feeling that. There’s snot and blood and tears running down her face.

“Please,” her voice is but a whisper, “please, please, please,”

There’s a rustle of clothes and she can’t see that woman anymore. Sasuke holds her and lays her on the crook of the tree and its branch. 

“Sakura, snap out of it,” He whispers against her face, “Come on, Sakura, how useless can you get, wake up.”

“I- I’m up. I’m up,” She slurs, “I’m up.”

“She’s too strong. We can’t go against her alone, we need help, another team, hell, even Naruto is something.”

Sakura can still feel the kunai in her head, and the palm of her hand blinds her as her fingers gingerly touch the place. Her hands tremble viciously.

“Sas-Sasuke-kun,” she starts, and she wants to continue but the words don’t work right. She doesn’t work right. “I- I- it hurts, I’m not feeling good, what’s wrong Sasuke-kun, what’s wrong with me?”

“It was just a genjutsu, Sakura, snap out of it,” He says, and his voice is mirrored, there’s something else to it and she doesn’t know what it.

He’s so close to her, she can feel the heat radiating off his face.

“It hurts, Sasuke-kun,” She whispers, like she was telling one of her worst childhood secrets, “It hurts.”

“Get over it, Sakura, we need a plan, we need someone who can help,” he says, and then leans over her, looking over past the base of the tree, “We shouldn’t still be here, we have to move to make sure she doesn’t follow us.”

She can feel a warm breeze push past her fake wounds and she flinches, curling into herself. Yellow eyes stare at her from the other side of the branch, and she whimpers. “Sasuke-kun,” she tries to warm him, she really does, but he doesn't listen. He never listens. “Sasuke-kun, there’s-”

“Shut up, Sakura, we need to-”

He doesn’t have time to finish, the snake rears its head back and bites into their branch, splinters embedding into her flesh for real now and she lets out a cry of fear. She can’t feel the splinters, but she can still feel the fake pain, the needles and the kunai.

Sasuke-kun is too late. The dust and wood settles quickly and his eyes are red, he mutters something but then jumps off somewhere, leaving her with the _bigbig_ snake. She tries to follow but her legs are like water, and she falls down most of the tree before another branch catches her.

Something inside of her cracks, and everything goes cold and white and she lost her breath. It hurts for her to twist her body, and it takes her too long to get herself back up. She’s alone, and there’s no sign of the snake anywhere. Sasuke is gone too.

She kneels there, hands on her knees and she lets the sobs wrack through her body. She’s bleeding, she’s in pain but not from the fall and not from the thick splinters and burns that mark her elbows and shoulders.

She tries to call out his name, but her voice is too hoarse and her throat itches. 

She tries and she tries, but she can’t and she fails every time.


End file.
